This invention relates to heated railway cars and more specifically to a novel heat exchanger positioned within a cavity in the tank isolated from the product and in which the heating coils are arranged to discharge steam and condensate into a novel torus encircling the discharge valve in an improved heat-exchange relation therewith to maintain the product in liquid state and thus assure free flow of the product during extreme freezing weather conditions particularly such as experienced in the far North climes.